


I don't even remember my name

by AnomalyArdour



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnomalyArdour/pseuds/AnomalyArdour
Summary: Autumn ; some like it because of Halloween, some because it's the best time for spirit work.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Kudos: 12





	I don't even remember my name

Wet rain afterglow was apparent, making the ground shiny and allowing the dirt and muk on the ground to be more visible as it marked all the concrete. Old and cracked concrete stayed still as did the man in front of it, but his thoughts flew around with the leaves. Crunching and rustling leaves were an experience, making one stop and listen, relax. As the character in the yard looked at it all, the coloured leaves, the broken concrete, the variety of crosses and withered flowers, he was dumbfounded by regret but also awe.  
„Trapping me inside a nightmare, how original !“ he laughed at his situation to himself.

Uncaring about his surroundings, the dark lord did what was expected of someone with his status ; he laughed loudly. As loudly as he could. Which for this situation was more like a childs giggle, even with the pitch. He wasn't aware of it, it actually felt way louder than necessary to him. With his mystic demaenor all he could do was laugh at the situation, laugh and laugh untill he scared it away. That might work on living people but this was diffenent. One apreaches.

„Hey man, it's tough isn't it, being here, all alone.“  
„If you're refering to me and my lonesome endeavours, i must stop you there, because you have no clue of what is actually happening here.“  
„Wow man, i was just showing my sorrow but what on earth are you planning. You aren't one of those grave diggers are you ?“  
„Humph, you clearly have no clue.“  
„Alright, I'm scared now man, what *are* you doing here ?“  
„This time of the year is perfect for spirit work. My intent here is that of resurrection. You see, a siren prooning her bloody feathers was the demise of all that was right in the world and now complete darkness awaits all you sinners, that darkness that envelops hell itself shall rise to your level of consciousness.“  
„Honey call the cops, there's a druggie here !“  
„Aha, belittle my powerful words by comparing them to those of a simpleton who isn't even aware of reality, that's your nature.“  
„Who are you anyway, what's your name, who are you here for ?“  
„Who am I... My name... Here for...“  
„Yeah, is that a hard question for you, who did you come here for ?“  
„I think I'm here for the one I've hurt the most... Myself.“  
„Man, you make absolutley no sense, I'm out of here, good luck mournign yourself I guess, just don't involve me into it.“

And so he was alone once again, Gundham Tanaka, unaware of what exactly he's mourning, was left to think it all out. Those questions were really making him think. He knew everything that led to this, that is true, although he still felt he needed to piece it together. But he didn't know what comes next, after the siren's disaster. Resurrection. That's what he wanted, but will it happen, that is left unanswered. All he wants is to ease his broken heart's pain. But despite the veil's current connection to the spirit realm, there was nothing to do. It's his heart that's dead, nothing else, his soul wasn't there to grab from the otherworld.

Piecing together what happened, from the good that ended in the bad, to the bad that ended in the worse. It started with a girl and ended with a girl. The meeting, the dance, the various lunch conversations, then the puppy who is actually still here ( who knows what's gonna happen to him ), and lastly the trip. Well that's not entierly true, the girl is the last thing. All those events happened, and he got attached, attached to what he lost now. All becaus of her.

As the soft wind blew the leaves around, as they danced ever so softly, Gundham got lost in the mayhem of thoughts. 'Oh yeah he is a nice man, very chivalrous, very smart, good with his hands. Yeah he is handy I bet you two would be good friends, you need more friend anyway Gundham. He is just a big goof actually, hahah. Oh there he is, hey ---'  
„Kazuichi... !?!“

„What's up dudebro, what're you doing here, sheesh it's so gloomy here.“

'Whaaat, I've never danced with a guy, that's an insane idea miss Sonia ! I mean if you don't wanna dance with me so bad why don't *you* dance with him. ... but if it's for you I can do it ya know, if it's for ---'  
„... for her.“  
„What... you know if you're having a conversation with someone you should probably keep the inner monologues to a minumum. Or at least don't keep them a mystery.“

'please Gundham, Ibuki thought Kazuichi will like a puppy as a present but maybe I didn't think about it okay, it's just an idea that went too far. You gotta take it, or it's gonna die !!! You can take care of it together too, it is still a gift for him you know.'  
„... together.“  
„ah-alright, if you're gonna keep being cryptic I will leave“  
„Why did you invite yourself here.“  
„You've been acting weird yesterday, I thought something happened. And after I heard you were hanging out in a graveyard I thought something *definetly* happened.“  
„So I have worth in your eyes, despite them being clouded by the most vile of actions.“  
„What are you on about ?“  
„My heart was in the open making it a perfect easy meal for a creature hungry for suffering, a siren singing friendly songs, only to devour an uguarded traveler by unhinging her jaw reveling her truest intentions.“  
„Why are you in a graveyard then, if you were hurt by a friend ?“  
„Is a dead heart not enough death for you ?“  
„Do you wanna gossip about our friends, I also have someone who did something similar.“  
„No.“  
„Aight, wanna go grab a kebab ?“

They looked at each other for a few seconds, Gundham with soft red eyes and Kazuichi with those of confusion. What follows is a scene neither of them wanted to have, but the mourning man's heart made it impossible to resist. And so he yelled out, he yelled at Kazuichi in the most simple way he could, using words unusual for him, but simple enought that his conversation partner could know exactly what was going on.

„You slept around uncaring of if you should, as if you had prepared another for what seemed like haven but what you prapered him for was jeopardy !“  
„Wh, wait, what ? Are *you* hurt I had a night with Sonia. Dude that's so rude, we aren't even a thing“  
„...“  
„Are you saying we are ? Did you go this entire time thinking ther's something between us ?“  
„...“  
„I'm sorry Gundham...“  
„That is unnecessary, it is obviously not my duty to keep you or my right to stop you from living your fullest life with whomever.“  
„No I think what I'm sorry about is for not understanding, I mean you say a lot of words heh. But listen I'm sorry you were hurt.“  
„...“  
„So about that kebab ?“  
„Aha fool ! You have influenced yourself with your truest thoughts to make a raw mistake, how did you know I was upset about your selfish self and not about the other party ahahahah !“  
„Well fool, if you'd have said something sooner this whole stuation could have been avoided.“  
„What are you saying... you !?!“  
„Yeah yeah, we care about eachother.“  
„But what about Sonia, what about her feelings, and yours regarding ?“  
„Is this a situation in which you really care what she thinks.“  
„That is true.“  
„I don't wanna be rude, why don't we have this conversation with some food and a drive back.“  
„I love you, but you're not eating in my car !“  
„...“

Both trying to figure out if those words were reaity, they went to the car. Short walk but long enough to realize that as unreal as those words were, they were real. What awaits is a battle of wits to see who can avoid saying them the most. But we all really know that wont be long, both of them are doofuses.

**Author's Note:**

> This might become a series but I've got two other Kazuichi and Gundham ideas so I think three might be too much. The next piece coming is my biggest project so far so I'm pretty excited and I hope you're too. But that also means it might take me a while to start posting it. Anyways thanks for reading and have a good one, Cheers !


End file.
